Here We Go
"Here We Go" is a song from Lemonade Mouth, performed by the fictional band of the same name. It is performed right after "Determinate", at the Halloween bash at Mesa High School. The song is intended to make a statement about standing strong for what you believe in. In this case, it is the band speaking up about wanting to keep their lemonade dispenser, despite an alternate soft drink sponsorship being provided for the school. Lyrics Be heard, be strong, be proud I wanna make some noise Stand up, come on, be loud We're gonna raise our voice Come on, come on, come on You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now Hey now We no longer wait around My team stronger like weights now Keeps on growing Our muscle keeps on showing We came here to make a change We came here to rearrange We came here cause we believe We came here cause we achieve, yeah While I've got the microphone Make sure how I feel is known All for one we got the zone How I feel to each his own All my people treat em right We reserve the right to fight For what we want, for what we need To the front we shall proceed Here we come and we're ready to Go, go, go, go, go Better run cause we don't take No, no, no Come on Be heard, be strong, be proud I wanna make some noise Stand up, come on, be loud We're gonna raise our voice Come on, come on, come on You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now We're motivated (motivated) We're aggravated (aggravated) We're dedicated So now you better play fair Determination (and) willpower (Oh come on) with consideration We will devour We're on our own But we are one So on lend a shoulder we'll fight until We see the sun It's just a matter of time Before you see our way We fight with all our lives We do this everyday Here we come and we're ready to Go, go, go, go, go Better run cause we don't take No, no, no So come on Be heard, be strong, be proud I wanna make some noise Stand up, come on, be loud We're gonna raise our voice Come on, come on, come on You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now Be heard, be strong, be proud I wanna make some noise Stand up, come on, be loud We're gonna raise our voice Come on, come on, come on You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now Yeah I said we're tired of this We're going to stand up For what we believe in We might be on our own But we are one Everybody ready Come on Let's go Be heard, be strong, be proud I wanna make some noise Stand up, come on, be loud We're gonna raise our voice Come on, come on, come on You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now Be heard, be strong, be proud I wanna make some noise Stand up, come on, be loud We're gonna raise our voice Come on, come on, come on You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now You gotta hear me now Category:Songs Category:Group songs Category:Lemonade Mouth